Separated
by Mosswing
Summary: Most citizens of Danville didn't know of the millions of treasure the city had. But Ash knew. And she was going to take over the Tri-State Area, leaving all the riches to her. But she knew that there were a couple of kids who had the power to stop her. With their friends they were unbeatable. But what happens to the gang when they are suddenly separated?


**A/N: So this is the prologue to a new fanfic I'm writing. It will include PhineasxIsabella, FerbxVanessa and CandacexJeremy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

It was eerily dark underground, even with a flashlight to light up the path. Spike shivered as he crept along. No matter how many times he had been forced to be underground, it never got any less scary. Spike gulped as he took another step, trembling because of the darkness ahead.

"Spike! Finally! I've been waiting," a familiar feminine voice called out. Spike turned to where he heard the voice, goose bumps already forming on his arm.

"S-sorry miss," Spike whispered, looking down at his feet. The female laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ash," Ash told him. Spike heard her footsteps and suddenly he was blinded by a white light. "There, much better. Do you know why I called you in today, Spike?" Ash asked, sitting down on a chair. Spike shook his head, not daring to meet his master's eyes. "Spike, look at me," Ash demanded sharply. Spike shuddered as he lifted his gaze, locking eyes with her. Ash's eyes were a chilling gray, making a tremor go through his whole body. Spike shuffled his feet and dropped his eyes. Ash sighed. "I need to get rid of a few people…" Ash trailed off, picking at her fingernails. "Now, Spike. Listen close. I need you to seek out a man by the name of 'Heinz Doofenshmirtz' and give him a package. If all goes as planned, Agent P should help send that ray right where I want it," Ash smiled as she finished.

"Uh…ma'am," Spike tried to gain the confidence to speak but his words got stuck in his throat.

"If you wanted to ask why I don't shoot the ray myself, it's because I don't want to give away my identity. If I want to gain control of the Tri State Area, I need to be incognito. You might be wondering why I want to take over the Tri State Area…well let's just say there are a lot more treasure there than the citizens might think. Usually I wouldn't have to go through all the troubles of making someone disappear but these kids are smart. They may not know it, but they're smart enough to stop anyone from taking over Tri State Area. But I know that once separated, they won't be half as strong. Is the plan understood?" Spike couldn't do a thing but nod. Ash gave him an evil smirk. "Great. Here's the package. The address is written on it. I need it delivered to Heinz pronto!"

"Yes ma'am!" Spike responded automatically and scrambled to get out of the lair and to deliver the package. Spike retreated from Ash's lair, making his way back along the path until he came to the stairs. Spike took the stairs two at a time, ending up in a seemingly harmless warehouse. But he knew better.

"Here are your clothes, Mr. Kravin," a worker grunted in a slight Scottish accent. Spike took the bundle from the worker, smiling to himself, happy that he was of higher position than the workers here. He made his way to his office room, quickly slipping on the new clothes that disguised him as a delivery guy. He grabbed the package and made his way through the maze of hallways to get to the back door. He pushed open the heavy door and was immediately greeted with harsh sunlight and a heat wave. Spike kept walking until he saw the vehicle he was supposed to drive. Quickly clambering into the driver's seat, Spike started the truck and pulled away from the curb. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporative wasn't so far away from their warehouse, he probably could've walked. Parking his car close to the building, Spike hopped out and grabbed the package. He walked up to the door quite casually, opening the door easily with a key that was in his pocket. He made his way into the lobby and into the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened once again, Spike walked up to Doofenshmirtz's apartment door. He knocked politely at the door thrice.

"Who is it?" a German accented voice answered him.

"Delivery for Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Spike recited in a low voice.

"Delivery? That's odd, I never ordered anything," Heinz replied, sounding confused. "Just a moment." Spike didn't have to wait long until the door opened and a man in a robe answered. "Why are you staring? I-I wasn't expecting visitors…" Doofenshmirtz defended himself, attempting to cover himself with the robe. Spike didn't lose a beat and handed him the package. "What is this?" He looked at the side of the package where there was a picture of something that vaguely resembled an Inator. "Someone gave me an Inator? How thoughtful!" Doofenshmirtz then paused. "Uh…do you know what it does, exactly?" Spike shook his head in reply and backed away from the door. He turned and walked towards the elevator, hearing a door slam behind him. As he walked into the elevator, he sent a quick text to Ash, letting her know he was successful. He made his way out of the lobby and back into his truck once the doors of the elevator opened. He was about to start the truck again when his mobile lit up with an unknown number. He grabbed his phone from where it lay on the dashboard and answered it cautiously.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Spike! Glad to hear that the plan worked!" Ash exclaimed. "Listen, Spikey." Spike knew that whenever Ash used his nickname, she needed for him to do something important. "I need you to round up a few people. Herd them into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. I need them there by 2 o' clock. That's when the first part of my plan will begin…"


End file.
